Como eu o Amo?
by Mattroska
Summary: Um convite para ir na casa de Tamaki. O que pode acontecer?Uma falha no sistema de segurança.Os gêmeos trancados em um quarto escuro.Twincest!


_Fic yaoi, mas bem levinha Inspirada na música "Le Ciel" do Melice Mizer._

**Atenção: YAOI. Se você não gosta do gênero, get lost! xD**

* * *

Logo depois de encerradas as atividades no Clube dos Anfitriões, Tamaki chamou todos os membros para irem à sua casa.  
Tamaki havia mandado preparar uma boa recepção para os amigos.  
Estava tudo indo bem, quando as luzes se apagaram.  
- Ah!!! - Tamaki gritou. - Haruhi, fique perto do papai! - Tamaki a puxa para perto de si.  
- Tamaki-senpai, só acabou a luz... ¬¬ - diz Haruhi, totalmente calma.  
- Haruhi deve estar acostumada com isso, ne? Na sua casa deve acontecer sempre isso por não pagar a conta! - Tamaki conclui.  
- Também não é assim... ¬¬ - Bom, eu vou ligar para um eletricista. - diz Kyouya saindo da casa.  
- Pelo menos os doces ainda estão aqui, ne? - diz Honey, sem parar de comer.  
- Onde estão Kaoru e Hikaru? - pergunta Haruhi.  
- Eles foram deixar a mochila em uma sala lá em cima... - disse Tamaki.  
- Bem... o sistema de segurança também está falhando. - disse Kyouya, aparecendo do nada.  
- Kyouya... não me assusta desse jeito... - disse Tamaki.  
- As portas daqui também podem ser ativadas através do sistema? - pergunta Haruhi.  
- Claro, tudo aqui é assim. - disse Tamaki.  
- Kaoru e Hikaru devem estar trancados... - disse Haruhi.  
- Vamos esperar consertarem o sistema e a luz, depois nós os procuramos.  
Todos concordam.  
Enquanto isso, em um outro cômodo da casa, Hikaru e Kaoru estavam presos.  
- Está trancado. - Hikaru diz, voltando-se para o irmão. - ALGUÉM ABRE A PORTA! - ele grita, batendo na porta.  
- A gente tá preso! Tá escuro! - Kaoru diz quase chorando, encolhendo-se no chão, abraçando seus joelhos.  
Hikaru corre imediatamente até o irmão e o abraça com força.  
- Calma, Kaoru. A gente vai sair daqui.  
Kaoru abraça Hikaru com força e deixa as lágrimas descerem.  
Hikaru odiava aquilo. Ver seu irmão com medo, chorando, sentindo dor; e ele ali, não podendo fazer nada.  
Hikaru começou a chorar também, mas não de medo, mas sim de raiva, por não poder fazer nada pelo irmão que sofria.  
- Hikaru, por que está chorando? - pergunta Kaoru preocupado.  
- Sumimassen, Kaoru. Sumimassen por eu não poder fazer nada. Por eu não... não poder acabar som sua dor.  
- Hikaru, daijoubu. Não é sua culpa. Eu sei que você faria tudo por mim... assim como eu faria tudo por você.  
- Kaoru... - Hikaru sorriu. - Eu te amo.  
- Eu também te amo Hikaru, muito. - Kaoru olha nos olhos do irmão. - Sumimassen, por chorar assim. Eu sou um baka mesmo.  
- Você não é baka. - Hikaru toma o rosto do irmão em sua mão. - Você é lindo, sensível, doce, inteligente... você é perfeito.  
- Hi-Hikaru... - Kaoru cora.  
- É verdade. Por isso e muito mais eu te amo tanto. Mais do que tudo.  
Deixando-se levar pelo momento, seus rostos se aproximam. Kaoru fecha os olhos, Hikaru faz o mesmo. E os dois se beijam ternamente. 

Kaoru POV  
_Que sensação estranha. Mas era tão boa.  
Mas é pecado, não é? Quebrando tantas regras assim.  
Dois homens se beijando. Pior, eram irmãos. E era abominável, eram gêmeos.  
Como isso podia ser?  
Absurdo.  
Inaceitável.  
Nojento.  
Repugnante.  
É o que as pessoas diriam..._

_Normal POV  
_Os dois param o beijo e se olham.

Kaoru POV  
_Mas é amor, não é?  
Sim.  
Então qual o problema?  
É um amor proibido.  
Por que?  
Existem tantas respostas para isso, que não valhe a pena._

_Normal POV  
_Kaoru se desvencilha do irmão, indo em direção à janela.  
- Hikaru, não podemos. - ele diz em tom de lamento.  
Hikaru se levanta do chão e abraça o irmão por trás.  
- Mas a gente se ama, não é? - Hikaru pergunta.  
- É... bom, eu não sei.  
- Não sabe?  
- E se for uma confusão?  
- Você acha que não tem certeza do meu amor?  
- Não Hikaru, não é isso. Estou falando de nós.  
- Não entendo.  
Kaoru se desvencilha novamente de Hikaru e se senta em uma poltrona do cômodo. Hikaru faz o mesmo, sentando em outra poltrona, de frente para a do irmão.  
- Escuta, Hikaru: nós sempre fomos criado juntos, sempre fizemos tudo juntos, nunca nos separamos. A gente viveu e vive como um casal se você pensar bem. Nós dividimos tudo, conhecemos um ao outro mais do que qualquer um poderá conhecer um dia, sabemos das intimidades mais profundas um do outro. Talvez isso seja só uma fase. Entende?  
- Mas você... sente a mesma coisa que eu sinto?  
- Eu sinto o que você sente. Somos gêmeos... idênticos.  
- Não Kaoru, eu digo, você sente paixão por mim? Como um namorado sente por uma namorada ou sei lá?  
- Hikaru, eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida. Mas não passaremos de irmãos para o resto de nossas vidas.  
- Não Kaoru! Não! - Hikaru grita irritado, levantando-se da poltrona com raiva.  
- Hikaru,o que mais você quer de mim?  
- Como assim?  
- Quando as pessoas se casam, querem alguém que fique do seu lado pra sempre. Alguém que o ame, que lhe faça companhia em todos os momentos de sua vida, sejam felizes ou infelizes. - ele deu uma breve pausa. - Nós vamos estar juntos para sempre. O que mais você quer?  
- Eu... não sei... - Hikaru disse, voltando a sentar na poltrona.  
- Hikaru, por favor, seja sincero comigo. Olha pra mim. - os dois se olham. - Você quer muito mais... além de beijos?  
- Não sei do que está falando.  
- Você quer... você sente alguma coisa... - Kaoru não sabia como dizer. - Você sente prazer... não sei... ao me ver... nú... tomando banho... não sei?  
Hikaru cora rapidamente. Sua cabeça rodava, pensava rapidamente, em todas as vezes que tinha tomado banho com Kaoru.  
Sentia mesmo vontade de... ir além?  
- Kaoru... - Hikaru sentia vergonha.  
- Hikaru, seja sincero comigo, onegai.  
- Eu... "Como posso dizer isso!? Eu nem sei direito se sinto isso!" - Hikaru ficou parado, em silêncio. - "Não, não. Não é isso que eu quero dele. Eu nunca pensei dessa maneira"  
- Hikaru?  
- Não é nada disso. Não é isso que eu quero. Eu nunca... nunca passou na minha cabeça em fazer isso com você.  
- É verdade?  
- Hai. - houve uma breve pausa. - E você?  
- Eu?  
- É claro, só tem nós aqui.  
- Eu não sinto isso... não exatamente.  
- Não exatamente? Como assim? - Hikaru pergunta confuso.  
- Sabe... eu gosto quando você dorme abraçado comigo, principalmente no inverno; gosto quando você cheira meu pescoço de manhã; quando você come um biscoito e me dá a metade; Pra mim isso é muito bom... eu amo quando você faz tudo isso. - Kaoru diz envergonhado mas com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.  
- Gosto de fazer tudo isso porque eu sei o quanto você gosta.  
- É-é sério? - ele pergunta um sem graça.  
- Hai. - Hikaru sorri doce. - Eu adoro dormir abraçado com você no inverno porque quero proteger você do frio; eu adoro cheirar seu pescoço de manhã, porque eu amo o seu cheiro... mas eu amo também olhar pra você.  
- Narcisista...  
- Não, não é isso. É que você me completa.  
- Somos um só, dividido em dois. - Kaoru sorri ingênuo.  
- Então, você é a outra metade... eu te acho lindo. Você é perfeito e eu não canso de repetir iddo.  
- Hikaru... - Kaoru estava completamente envergonhado.  
- Então deixa... - Hikaru se levanta da poltrona, indo até a de Kaoru. - deixa eu beijar essa perfeição.  
Kaoru estava tão encantado pelas palavras e se deixou levar um doce e longo beijo.  
- Aishiteru. - Hikaru sussurra enquanto lhe beija.  
Nesse mesmo momento, as luzes da casa voltam e os dois se separam.  
- Droga de luz. - esbravejou Hikaru.  
Kaoru apenas riu, segurando a mão do irmão e puxando-o para fora do quarto.  
Do lado de fora, estava o resto do pessoal do Host Club.  
- Tono, o que aconteceu? - pergunta Kaoru.  
- A energia caiu. - disse Kyouya.  
- Vocês dois estão estranhos. - disse Haruhi.  
- Estranhos? - os dois se entreolham.  
- Filha, eles são estranhos. - disse Tamaki.  
- Isso é verdade.  
- Nya, agora já tá tarde! - disse Honey, fazendo Mori concordar. - Temos que ir pra casa, ne.  
- Ah, que pena! Um dia disperdiçado, graças a essa energia malvada que nos cerca! - Tamaki disse dramático. - Poderiamos ter desfrutado dessa tarde nos divertindo, mas fomos impedidos por esse cruel destino!  
- Tamaki-senpai, menos... - diz Haruhi com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Nós também já vamos. - disseram os gêmeos em união.  
- Eu também. - disse Kyouya.  
- Ninguém quer ficar comigo... - Tamaki diz com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.  
- Vou nessa. - diz Haruhi, indo em direção a porta.  
- Papai leva você pra casa! - Tamaki diz sorrindo.  
Haruhi concorda.  
Todos vão embora.  
Os gêmeos entram no carro.  
Kaoru não tinha coragem de encarar o irmão, fazendo Hikaru se preocupar.  
- Sumimasen, Kaoru. - disse Hikaru um pouco cabisbaixo. - A minha intenção não era te magoar... você está chateado comigo.  
- Lie, Hikaru. Não é sua culpa. - Kaoru diz, sem lhe direcionar o olhar. - Só estou pensativo.  
- Pensando em que?  
- É melhor conversarmos só em casa.  
- Tá bem.  
Ao chegar em casa, os dois jantam e logo em seguida vão direto para o quarto.  
Hikaru se joga na cama e Kaoru se senta na sua.  
- Agora me diz, o que foi? - pergunta Hikaru.  
- Acho melhor deixar pra lá. - Kaoru diz em um tom triste.  
- Eu odeio te ver assim. Por que não me conta? - Não Hikaru, deixa pra lá. - Kaoru sorri fraco.  
Hikaru vai até o irmão, abraça-o por trás e o joga na cama.  
- Não fica assim não! - Hikaru diz, despenteando os cabelos de Kaoru.  
- Gomen ne.  
- Você não precisa pedir desculpas, baka... eu só quero que essa tristeza saia do seu rosto.  
- Hikaru... você é a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer... - Kaoru se vira, ficando de frente para o irmão.  
- Eu quem tenho que dizer isso. - Hikaru sorri, trazendo o rosto de Kaoru mais para perto do seu, fazendo-o beijar.  
Um beijo longo.  
Os dois acabam dormindo daquele jeito mesmo, abraçados um ao outro.  
Só a companhia um do outro bastava.  
Porque o laço que os unia era muito maior do que o laço de irmãos, muito mais do que um laço entre amantes.  
Era um laço de amor.  
Era eterno.

* * *

_Achei que ficou um pouco viagem.  
Eu comecei a escrever a fic pelo meio... Oo Depois que eu fiz um começo e depois fiz um final... por isso eles estão menos desenvolvidos.  
Anyway... comments, reviews! o/_

_Kissu, ja ne! o/_

_Anime Friends 2007!!! \o/ Gooooooo_


End file.
